


I'm Filthy, and I Love It! (Happy 69th Work and Happy Birthday Hajime!)

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hajime isnt trans btw he just has big pecs, M/M, Smut, So yeah, also theres pictures in here, thought i should make that clear, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Komaeda gets some 91cm action.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 22
Kudos: 199





	I'm Filthy, and I Love It! (Happy 69th Work and Happy Birthday Hajime!)

**Author's Note:**

> ....hey guys. We've made it to the big milestone: my 69th fic. Originally, this was going to come out in November, but due to circumstances, it is now coming out on January 1st(for me) to begin the new year and celebrate Hajime's birthday. So, uh...happy birthday Hajime, my biggest comfort character since 2016. Hopefully, I'll put out more new fics this year than I did last. One more note before I go, the art in this was done by my dear friend NightmareWolf here on AO3. So, shoutout to her. As usual, comments are appreciated, and I hope this year is better than the last. <3

Somehow, Komaeda had ended up on top of Hinata. 

Not that he minded, in all honesty. Not when Komaeda was pressing down against him with _just_ the right amount of force, his lips against his in a feverish kiss that made Hinata feel lighter than air. Not when he could feel his own lips part as Komaeda’s tongue slipped in, and he could taste the slightest hint of salt(from a snack from earlier, he assumed). Not when it was so easy for Hinata to slide a hand up Komaeda’s back and into his hair, taking a clump of the fluffiness and holding it tightly enough for the other to react with a small, throaty sound. No, there was no way he could complain, even if he wanted to. 

A gasp left Hinata as Komaeda pulled away. Just as he was expecting them to start kissing again, Komaeda surprised him by fully pulling away, his face hovering a few inches above Hinata’s. He looked down at the other, cheeks flushed pink and a pensive look on his face. By the way his lips slightly parted before pursing, Hinata could tell that something was on Komaeda’s mind. 

“Hey...what’s up?” He asked quietly. “Are you okay?” 

Komaeda didn’t reply for a few moments, staring silently at Hinata. His hands were planted firmly on either side of him, his gaze still as intense as before. Before he could speak again, Komaeda started, “Ah...Hajime.” 

“Mhm?” Hinata hummed back as he rested a hand right above Komaeda’s knee, which was right next to his side. He quirked up an eyebrow, silently prompting Komaeda to say more. 

“I…” He took in a small breath. “I wanted to try something new.” 

Hinata almost immediately tensed up at those words. Those words— _”I wanted to try something new”_ —never inspired much confidence. He could already picture what weird thing Komaeda might ask him to try, and he could feel a groan forming in the back of his throat. He suppressed it, though, closing his eyes and sighing quietly. “Yeah?”   
  
“Hah, don’t sound so excited…” Komaeda remarked with a chortle, his hand remaining on Hinata’s cheek as he pulled his face away farther, sitting straight on top of him. His other hand went up to his own face, sliding upward as his fingers threaded through his hair for a moment. “Ah...Hajime…” He let out a sigh, his hand falling back to his side. “You know, I’ve always been fascinated with you...even from the beginning, everything about you seemed so...unique, yet average. I’ve always felt so...drawn to you…” He laughed a soft, wheezy laugh, the fingers on his free hand curling and bunching up the covers. “And, really, I don’t deserve you,” he continued, voice nearly breathless, “especially not your body...like this…” He swallowed, taking a moment to breathe. “But...there’s always been one part I’ve been especially obsessed with…” 

Hinata shivered at Komaeda’s words, his face heating up as the other spoke of him in such high regard. Still, the self-deprecation and rambling prompted his eyes to narrow and his lips to purse. “J-Just spit it out, already,” he grumbled, his head turning away a little. Komaeda blinked before, after a brief pause, continuing, 

“Your chest.” He let out a shaky, heavy sigh, leaning down again to stare into Hinata’s eyes that quickly averted at the mention of that. “I know I’m not deserving of it—not in the slightest, but...Hajime,” Hinata found it hard not to shudder at the almost embarrassingly low, lustful voice Komaeda used when saying his name, “I...I want to grind against your chest. Please, I…” Another shaky sigh left him, his tone almost slipping into one of pleading. “I need your chest against me, Hajime...it’s all I’ve ever wanted…”  
  
For a moment, Hinata stared up at Komaeda, his mouth slightly agape. _Geez…dramatic much?_ He remarked to himself. Despite Komaeda’s strange wording, though, Hinata could gather what he was specifically talking about. Once the realization set in, his face lit up red as he turned his head away a little. “Th-That’s it…?”   
  
Komaeda nodded. “Uh-huh...I’ve dreamed of it so many times...I want to make my dream a reality, as selfish as it is…” He tilted his head a little, locking eyes with Hinata. “So...will you grant me that privilege, Hajime?”

“Uh…” Turning his head to the side, Hinata looked at one of the walls, his brow furrowing. It was such a strange request, but not an unexpected one. Of _course_ Komaeda would want to do something like this; the real question was _“did he?”_

He took a moment to try and think it over, acutely aware of Komaeda’s pointed, almost pleading gaze. It was almost funny how his boyfriend was doing borderline _puppy eyes_ for something like this, but...again, Hinata couldn’t find it in him to be surprised. He glanced back to the wall, muttering, “Uhm…” 

“If you don’t want to, Hajime, I understand,” Komaeda assured with a smile. “I know that someone like me doesn’t deserve something so wonderful—”  
  
“H-Hold on, that’s not what I was going to say,” Hinata cut him off. “I’m just...thinking. Give me a second, okay?”   
  
“Oh...alright, Hajime.” Komaeda nodded. He let his arms give out beneath him as he laid on top of Hinata, his head on his shoulder. Hinata shuddered with every warm puff of air he felt against his neck. As he thought to himself, he carded a hand through Komaeda’s hair. He let out a sigh and began to reason with himself. Komaeda’s request was kind of—no, _very_ weird, but there was no harm in it. Maybe he would like it; maybe he wouldn’t. Either way, he wouldn’t know until he tried, right?   
  
He breathed out another sigh, looking up at the ceiling. “...okay,” he muttered. “We...can give it a try.”   
  
“Really?” In an instant, Komaeda was back up, hovering over Hinata with the brightest smile he had seen in a while. With a huff, Hinata turned his head away, feeling his cheeks light up. 

“Yeah...I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?” A stupid question when it came to anything Komaeda did, but it had to be true here. The worst that could happen was that he got a little uncomfortable. Not the end of the world, right? 

Hinata watched as Komaeda sat up on his knees, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants swiftly. Then, he got off of Hinata to sit back and fully take them off. Hinata simply watched, eyes a little wide at how quickly Komaeda seemed to want to be undressed. _He’s that excited, huh…?_ As Komaeda began to slip his boxers off, he gave Hinata an expectant look, which snapped the other back to reality. “O-Oh, right,” he muttered, sitting up and undoing his tie. He heard Komaeda snicker, which made him blush harder. He brought his hands up to the first button, quickly undoing it and slowly moving his hands down to undo the rest. By that time, Komaeda had taken his boxers off and was watching Hinata unbutton his shirt, stroking his dick until it was fully hard. When Hinata looked up and saw Komaeda, his entire face flushed red, and he quickly looked away. “Do you have to watch me like I’m some sort of show…?” He grumbled. 

Komaeda’s reply came quick, though occasionally interrupted by a soft noise of pleasure. “Hah...but you _are_ a show, Hajime! Everything you do is so entertaining and encapsulating! I, ah, never get tired of seeing you.”   
  
Hinata sucked in a breath as his stomach did a flip. “A-Ah…” He fully took his shirt off, tossing it aside with Komaeda’s pants and boxers. Then, he quickly took off his own pants and underwear before laying back down and letting Komaeda get on top of him. It was sort of strange seeing Komaeda from this angle instead of beneath him, but he still looked at him with that pure adoration that made Hinata’s heart skip a few beats. 

Komaeda straddled Hinata’s abs, staring down at him with a smile. “Are you ready?” He asked softly, gently grabbing his own dick to lay on Hinata’s chest, right between his pecs. Hinata shuddered at the feeling of his dick on his chest, slick with precum. 

“Y-Yeah...as ready as I’ll ever be,” he replied with a sheepish smile. Komaeda nodded, gently rocking his hips as he grinded against Hinata’s chest. He bit his lip, letting out a shaky breath. Just as he expected, it was soft, warm, and everything Komaeda could have ever asked for. 

“A-Ah...this feels _perfect_ ,” Komaeda breathed out, his hands bunching up the covers on either side of Hinata, who now had his eyes closed. Feeling the other rub his dick between his pecs was _strange,_ to say the least; it wasn’t unpleasant, though. It couldn’t be, knowing that _his_ body was causing Komaeda to make such amazing sounds, which picked up in volume as his hips moved faster. Komaeda’s eyes shut tightly, and his moans got heavier and breathier. “O-Oh, Hajime,” he sighed out, biting his lip hard enough to almost taste blood for a moment, “you...everything about you is so wonderful. Especially this.” His hands moved to Hinata’s sides, trailing his fingers up them and feeling the way Hinata shivered. Eventually, his hands moved to the other’s chest, gently cupping either pec and running his thumbs across the nipples. Hinata gasped, turning his head to the side and arching his back a little. His entire face flushed red as he heard Komaeda giggle.

“And you make the _best_ noises, too,” Komaeda added on, falling into silence after that as he focused on thrusting against Hinata’s chest, his hands staying on his pecs to push them together around his dick. He moaned loudly at the warmth that surrounded himself, encouraging him to move faster. In the back of his mind, he thought about how lucky he was that he could do this with Hinata. 

It wasn’t long before he could feel that familiar feeling in his stomach. His breaths became more ragged as he moved as fast as he could, his jaw clenching as a whine began in the back of his throat. “O-Oh, please, Hajime, I’m—I’m so close, ah…!” Hinata cracked an eye open at his name, both eyes shooting open when he saw just how lost in pleasure Komaeda was: his entire face was flushed red, and his now wet lips were slightly parted as needy moans escaped him. In that moment, Hinata couldn’t help but think it was cute that Komaeda would get so worked up just because of him. It made him smile. 

Komaeda reached his limit shortly after. With a cry of Hinata’s name, he came on the other’s upper chest and lower neck, thrusting a few more times to ride out the intense orgasm. His entire body was trembling ever so slightly, and he was left trying to catch his breath. Hinata opened his eyes again, huffing softly when he saw the mess on his chest. _It was pretty fun, though,_ he reasoned with himself. 

Komaeda took a few moments to catch his breath and come back down from cloud nine. Once he did, he let out a high, airy laugh. “Ahahaha...that was amazing. Thank you for letting me fulfill my selfish desire, Hajime.”  
  
“Yeah, whatever.” Hinata looked away. “Now, we have a mess to clean up, though.”   
  
“Oh, right. Here, let me take care of it.” Hinata watched Komaeda _not_ grab a tissue from their nightstand in favor of leaning down, face hovering right above his chest. Before he could even react, the other’s tongue flicked out, licking up a bit of the cum off of Hinata. He felt his entire face light up, and his ahoge shot up straight. 

“Y-You...what the hell are you doing?!”  
  
“Mm?” Komaeda hummed, looking up at Hinata. “Well, cleaning up the mess, of course,” he casually replied before going back to what he was doing. The other let out a shaky huff as he felt Komaeda’s tongue slide up his chest and along his neck. As if he wasn’t hard enough from the other’s earlier praise.

“I-I...ugh. Whatever.” Hinata shook his head a little, closing his eyes and letting Komaeda finish. “You’re definitely paying me back for this, though.”   
  
“Oh, of course,” Komaeda sat up once Hinata was cleaned off, glancing back at his hard dick with a smirk, “and I think I have the perfect idea.” 


End file.
